Carmine (Gameplay)
Introduction Health: 10801 (Originally 10000) Play-style: Footsies, Pressure, Okizeme (Wakeup Offense), Setplay Dash Type: Run Specialty: Dissolve Some of Carmine attacks consume his own health (300 total) to set a pool of blood on the stage. Pools can be turned into various attacks that consume the pools. This is the way Carmine keeps pressure on the opponent and controls space in the match. If in a mirror match, the Dissolve has a color palette that corresponds with the respective Carmine player to differentiate. When in Vorpal state, 150 is needed instead to utilize a Dissolve. Only two dissolves total can be set on the stage at a time. Carmine is a character who uses his own health to perform his special moves and/or their extensions, along with being able to absorb his health back through his throw attacks. By using his specials a pool of blood called "Dissolve" appears on the ground. He uses these pools for more attacks. He has a lot of specials that move around the stage and specials that hold the opponent, and is zoner who can work both up close and from afar in a dangerous fashion; tied in with his fast running speed and he is by far one of the most aggressive setplay-type characters in a fighting game to date. Focus mainly on trapping your opponent to finish the battle swiftly. Projectiles like "Spin around!" and 6B are quite strong in their own right, but they consume your own health. 6C when fully-charged however, is his only-yet-amazing standing overhead if utilized correctly. Be careful not to spend all your health in zoning (even though Carmine's HP total is fairly high) for it can add up overtime and place him in more disadvantageous positions; plus, getting a perfect win with Carmine can be a challenge in itself as well as trying to maintain a healthy life-lead. This overall, results in the necessity to control the GRD gauge as much as possible in order to enter Vorpal state for better HP management. With this in mind, much of Carmine's gameplan involves making his foe submit to his plethora of lockdowns and his large-range normals, which also give him a powerful okizeme game and amazing neutral. Nearly any hit inflicted by a good Carmine player can either lead into a long damage combo extension or a vital knockdown into a lockdown setup. His tick throws that also drain back health from his opponent also add more to his reward. Despite this, most of his stronger-spacing normals that lack forward momentum (outside of his dashing normals) forces him to rely solely on the range of the said normals, frame traps and certain usage of his specials in order to form a continuous offense. With this in mind, Carmine can easily be beaten out through powerful reversal options should his offense reveal any slight gaps for good defensive-players to exploit. That said, he also has his lack of meterless reversals to consider. A unique trait of Carmine's is that his dash has a slight startup compared to other conventional run-type dashes. Move List 'Normal Moves' 'Throw' 'Force Function' 'Command Normals/Unique Arts' 'Special Moves/Sure-Killing Arts' 'Infinite Worth 'Infinite Worth EXS' Combos BASIC COMBOS: *5A>5B>2B>5C>6C>2C>623A *5B>2C>6B>2C>236A>(Dash)>j.A>j.B>j.C *2C>B+C>214C>2C>5C>623B>j.A>j.B>j.C * The term "Activation" in these combos refers to the Dissolve follow-up of the move "Rip apart!". Combos that have "Release" mean you need to delay "Rip apart!"'s follow-up until that point by holding the button. MIDSCREEN: 5A Starter *5A>5B>2C>6B>2C>236A>Charged j.C>2B>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>2C *5A>5B>2C>6B>2C>236A>(Switch sides)>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>623B>Charged j.C *5A>Activation>236A>Charged j.C>2B>2C>j.6B>j.C>j.B>j.A>3B>2C>623A>66C *5A>5B>2C>6B>2C>236A>Charged j.C>2B>2C>623A>66C *5A>5B>2C>6B>2C>236A>(Dash)>Charged j.C>(Dash)>2B>2C>Charged 214A 2A Starter *2A>2C>J6B>j.C>j.B>j.A>3B>2C>623A>66C *2A>5B>2B>2C>3C>22B>22C>(Anything you want...) *2A>5B>2C>TK.6B>dash(66) 5B>623B>236A>j.C>run(66)>2B>2C> okizeme(236X or 214X) *2A>5B>2C>TK.6B>j.A>j.B>j.C>land 3B>2C>623B>66C> okizeme(236X>FF or 236X) 5B Starter *5B>2C>6B>5B(Whiff)>5B>623B>2B>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>2C *5B>2C>6B>5B(Whiff)>5B>3B>j.B>j.C>2C *5B>2C>6B>2C>236A>(Switch sides)>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>623B>Charged 214A>3B>Activation>Charged j.C>66C *5B>2C>236A>Charged j.C>j.6B>2C>623A>2B>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>2C *5B>2C>6B>2C>236A>66C>Charged 214A>5B>Activation>Charged j.C>j.B>2C *5B>2B>2C>6B>3B>623B>(Walk backwards)>j.6B>Dash C>236B>(Walk backwards)>Charged j.C>j.236B>Dash C>Charged 214A *5B>2C>J6B>(Walk forward)>2C>236A> CS>VO(Whiff)>214C>623B>5B>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>6C>41236D *5B>2C>6B>2C>236A>66C>236C>CS>VO(Whiff)>214C>623B>41236D *5B>2C>236A>Release>236C>CS>VO>214C>623B>41236D 2B Starter *2B>2C>6B>3B>623B>(Walk backwards)>j.6B>Dash C>236B>(Walk backwards)>Charged j.C>236C>CS>VO>2C>214C>41236C 3B Starter *3B>j.C>j.B>2C>6B>2C>236A>Charged j.C>2B>2C *3B>j.C>j.B>j.A>5B>2C>6B>5B(Whiff)>5B>623B>2C *3B>j.C>j.B>j.A>2C>6B>2C>236A>Charged j.C>2B>2C 2C Starter *2C>5BB>j.C>JB>2C>3C>22B *2C>5BB>j.C>j.B>2C>214B>236C>(Switch sides)>Charged j.C>2B>2C>623A>66C 3C Starter *3C>623B>2C>6B>2C>236A>Charged j.C>2B>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>2C *3C>623B>2C>6B>2C>236A>(Switch sides)>j.A>j.C>j.B>2C 6C Starter *Charged 6C>623A>5B>j.C>j.B>2C *Charged 6C>623A>6B>2C>236A>Charged j.C>2B>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>2C *Charged 6C>6 B+C>Activation>Charged j.C>2B>j.B>j.A>j.C>3B>2C *Charged 6C>214B>236C>Charged j.C>2B>2C>j.6B>j.C>j.B>j.A>3B>2C>623A>66C *Charged 6C>22A>3B>j.B>j.C>2C>3B>623B>(Walk backwards)>j.6B>Dash C>236B>(Walk backwards)>Charged j.C>j.236B>Dash C>Charged 214A j.A Starter *Assault j.A>236A(hit)>5A>2C>j.6B>j.C>j.B>j.A>3B>2C>623A>66C *Assault j.A>CS>j.B>5A>2C>j.6B>j.C>j.B>j.A>3B>2C>623A>66C *Assault j.A>Activation>2C>j.6B>j.C>j.B>j.A>3B>2C>623A>66C j.C Starter *Assault j.C>5A>2C>J6B>j.C>j.B>j.A>3B>2C>623A>66C *Assault j.C>5A>2C>J6B>Walk backwards>2C>5B(Whiff)>5B>623B>2C *Assault j.C>5A>2C>236A>Charged j.C>2B>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>2C *Assault j.C>5A>2C>236A>(Switch sides)>Charged j.C>2B>2C>623A>66C *Assault j.C>5A>2C>3C>22B>214C>66C>236A>Charged j.C>623A>66C *Assault j.C>5A>2C>j.6B>j.C>j.B>j.A>3B>2C>623A>2C>236C>CS>VO(Whiff)>41236D *Charged j.C>2B>2C>j.6B>j.C>j.B>j.A>3B>2C>623A>66C "Force Function" Starter *6B+C>Activation>2C>6B>2C>236A> Charged j.C>2B>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>2C "Spin!" Starter *236A>2C>236A> Charged j.C>J6B>2C>623A>2B>j.B>j.A>j.C>3B>2C *236A>j.C>j.B>2C>6B>2C>236A>Charged j.C>2B>2C *236A>63214C>CS>236A>Charged j.C>2B>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>2C "Mash them!" Starter *623A>5BB>6B>2C>236A>Charged j.C>2B>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>2C *623B>2C>6B>2C>236A> Charged j.C>2B>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>2C "Rip apart!" Starter *214C>5B>6B>2C>236A>Charged j.C>2B>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>2C "Hand that over!" Starter *63214C>CS>j.6B>2C>236A>j.C>j.B>5B>j.A>j.B>j.C>2C CORNER: 5A Starter *5A>5B>2C>236A>66C>236B>Charged j.C>j.B>2C>623A>66C *5A>Activation>236A>Charged j.C>2B>22B>3B>623A>j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C *5A>Activation>236A>Charged j.C>J6B>22B>3B>623A>j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C 5B Starter *5B>2C>3C>22B>5BB>623B> j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C>j.236B>66C *5B>2C>6B>2C>236A>Charged j.C>2B>j.A>j.B>j.C>3B>2C>22C>VO>236C>623C *5B>2C>3C>22B>5B>2C>236A>VO>214C>623B>2C>236C>Charged 214A>41236D *5B>2C>3C>22B>5B>5C>623B>j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C>236C>CS>VO>2C>236C>Charged 214A>41236D 2B Starter *2B>5C>2C>3C>22B>Activation>66C>236A>Charged j.C>623A>66C 3B Starter *3B>j.C>j.B>j.A>5B>2C>22B>5B>623B> j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C>66C 6B Starter *6B>6 B+C>22C>66C>214A>623B 2C Starter *2C>5BB>j.C>j.B>2C>214B>236C>Charged j.C>2B>2C *2C>5BB>j.B>j.A>j.C>2C>22B>3B>623A> j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C>66C 3C Starter *3C>22B>5BB>623B> j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C>J236B>66C *3C>623B>2C>6B>2C>236A>66C>Charged 214A>5B>Activation>Charged j.C>j.B>2C 6C Starter *Charged 6C>22B/A>5BB>623B>delay TK.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C>j.236B>delay 66C *Charged 6C>22B/A>5B>623B>236A>j.C>236A>j.C>dash(66) 2B>2C>22C>VO>236C>623C *Charged 6C>22B/A>5B>623B>236A>j.C>land 66C>22A/B>22C>623C or VO>236C>623C *Charged 6C>623A>6B>2C>236A>66C>Charged 214A>3B>Activation>Charged j.C>j.B>3B>2C *Charged 6C>214B>236C>Charged j.C>Charged 214A>5B>Release>Charged j.C>j.B>2C>623A>66C *Charged 6C>6 B+C>Activation>Charged j.C>2B>22B>3B>623A> j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C *Charged 6C>Activation>236A>Charged j.C>66C>236B>Charged j.C>j.B>2C>623A>66C j.A Starter *Assault j.A>236A(hit)>5A>2C>5BB>623B> j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C *Assault j.A>CS>j.B>5A>2C>3C>22B>3B>623A>j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C *Assault j.A>Activation>2C>22B>3B>623A>j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C j.6B Starter *j.6B>5B>2C>236A>66C>236B>Charged j.C>j.B>2C>623A>66C j.C Starter *Charged j.C>2B>2C>22B>5B>623B>j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C *Assault j.C>5A>2C>3C>22B>3B>623A>j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C>66C *Assault j.C>5A>2C>3C>22B>214C>66C>236A>Charged j.C>236C>CS>VO(Whiff)>41236D "Spin!" Starter *236A>3C>623B>6B>2C>236A>66C>Charged 214A>5B>Activation>Charged j.C>j.B>3B>2C *236A>j.C>j.B>2C>22B>5B>5C>623B> j.6B>66C>236A>Charged j.C>j.236B>66C *j.236B>Follow-up>6B>2C>236A>66C>236B>Charged j.C>j.B>2C>623A>2C>22A>623C>CS>41236D "Mash them!" Starter *623B>2C>6B>2C>236A>Charged j.C>236B>VO(Whiff)>214C>3B>6C>41236D "Rip apart!" Starter *214C>5B>6B>2C>236A>66C>236B>Charged j.C>JB>2C>623A>66C "Hand that over!" STarter *63214C>CS>22B>3B>5C>j.B>j.C>2C>236A>VO(Whiff)>214C>623B>2C>5C>6C>41236D Notable Players Top 3 No.1 '''Notes '''No.2 SAT No.3 Yuuneko Others * Adder * Nedi Colors Category:Move Sets